vampireknightfandomcom-20200222-history
Memories chapter 6
|kanji = 闇とそこに浮かぶ星たちについて |romaji = |pages = 40 |released = August 10, 2016 |issue = LaLa DX September 2016 }} is the sixth chapter of the Vampire Knight manga sequel series Vampire Knight: Memories. The chapter was untitled when it was released in LaLa DX, but given a title when re-released in volume 2. The title refers to the feelings between Sayori Wakaba and Hanabusa Aido as they look at the stars. Summary As a child, Ai Kuran wakes to Ruka Souen picking out clothes for her. Akatsuki Kain asks Ruka if she loves dressing up children so much then why won't she have one with him, but she pushes him out of the room. Ruka explains to Ai that Ai will be moving to an empty dorm at Cross Academy where she'll be safer while Yuki is busy. Zero also works near there since the Vampire Hunter Association moved its headquarters there. Meanwhile, Yuki confronts the master of the vampire who recently attacked Zero. One vampire asks Yuki to choose a Pureblood lord as her partner. A server girl speaks up, informing Yuki that there's concern that Yuki will bear a child with a former archenemy. At the same time, the Association is requesting that Zero break up with Yuki, but Zero also refuses. He explains that while he has reason to hate Purebloods, he also has reason to not want to experience loss again, and he'll never push Yuki away. If they have a problem, they should tell the current President. The President, Kaien Cross, meets with Councillor Wakaba. They discuss Sayori dating the vampire Hanabusa Aido, and that she is refusing an arranged marriage. Kaien is also concerned about his daughter Yuki, who is at that time meeting with Pureblood suitors to appease the other vampires. While working with Hanabusa, Sayori gazes at the stars out the window. The sight has never filled her with such wonder, and she tells Hanabusa it's because she's with him. She tells him that she isn't in a hurry to get married. Hanabusa walks her to the station, and they talk about his reluctance to get married before Yuki and that Sayori's life is short compared to a vampire's. They're attacked by vampires, but Hanabusa stops them. He then proposes to Sayori, and she accepts. Yuki and Zero meet at a bench at Cross Academy, and they're both happy about the news of Sayori and Hanabusa's engagement. Until the resentment around them subsides, Yuki and Zero have decided to meet only at this bench. Characters In order of appearance: # Ruka Souen # Ai Kuran # Akatsuki Kain # Yuki Kuran # Zero Kiryu # Toga Yagari # Kaien Cross # Councillor Wakaba # Sayori Wakaba # Hanabusa Aido Trivia * This is the first chapter of the Vampire Knight: Memories series to have a chapter number when it was first published. The first four chapters were first released as Vampire Knight special chapters, and later released as Vampire Knight: Memories in volume 1. The fifth chapter was the first released under the Vampire Knight: Memories title in LaLa DX magazine, but it was not numbered. Navigation References Category:Chapters Category:Memories volume 2